I want to be the one to save you!
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: JANDY! One-Shot. What happens when Andy's cancer comes back even stronger than before? Can Josh save her, or will her lose her? Take place in the future, Josh and Andy are married, but one thing is keeping them apart. R&R!


Hey Guy's

**Hey Guy's**

**No, I'm not ditching my other story for Kyle, I just got this idea when I was at my orthodontist getting my braces off! –HAHA! Anyway, I hope you like this one-shot!**

**Big Kiss,**

**Chelsea!**

"This is it," 28 year old Josh Trager took a deep breath as he dropped some purple colored liquid into a bottle. He waited for the reaction of the liquid to be positive, but there was no response. "Come on! I don't have a lot more time!" He slammed his fist down in frustration on the counter, causing an orange colored liquid to spill over into his test tube. "Great, now I have an even bigger mess to clean up." He wiped his dirty hands as he left the room in frustration.

"Dr. Trager, where are you going, you're not supposed to leave for another 3 hours?" One of the nurses asked him as he grabbed his keys and his wallet.

"Andy's getting progressively worse and I don't have time to spend not finding a vaccine. So, I'm just going to spend my time with her now." A tear escaped down Josh's cheek.

All of his hope of saving Andy had disappeared. Her cancer had come back and it was now stronger than ever and he didn't know what to do. He had spent the last 8 years of his life devoted to finding a cure, not even realizing how sick Andy was and how much time he had wasted.

As he walked out the front door he called back to the nurse, "Do you mind cleaning up my mess in the lab, I don't have time to do it myself."

"Of course, Go home to Andy," She smiled, "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Yeah, well not every promise is kept." He walked out mumbling something under his breath, "She promised me everything would be okay and it's not,"

Josh silently cried to himself about his wife and how he knew she didn't have much time left. He felt guilty, like it was his fault that he couldn't cure her. He just wanted Andy to be with him forever and she was practically being ripped away from him inch by inch.

Josh drove down the long winding road that lead to their house. He felt as if time was against him and the door was slowly closing in on him and Andy because it was taking so long to get home.

Josh drove up into the driveway and slammed his car door shut, "Andy, I'm home," He walked through the front door. "Where are you?" He placed his keys and wallet down on the entry table.

"In here," He heard a faint voice coming from the bathroom.

He knew what it meant all too well, he knew the chemo was affecting her again. It was going to be another one of those nights where he would be holding her hair back for her, carrying her back to their room and listening to her cry all night.

"You okay?" He appeared around the corner. Andy's face was as pale as a ghost as she was hanging over the toilet, "Just peachy," She lent in to get sick again.

He walked towards the girl he loved. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, & he couldn't do one darn thing to help her and that's what frustrated him the most. He desperately tried to hold back the superfluous amount of tears that wanted to escape from his tear ducts as he pulled her hair back for her.

"Thank," She sat up, resting her back against the bathtub that was next to the toilet. He observed her fragile, poteet body, ready to break down ay any second.

"Any time," Josh feigned a smile, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The home phone rang as he pulled Andy up from the floor, guiding her to their bed. He could hear G-force paused in the distance. It made him smile, no matter how old they both were they still loved to challenge each other. Josh quickly ran to grab the phone because it was on it's last ring before the answering machine would pick it up, "Trager residence," He answered in his deep, manly voice.

"Dr. Trager," A voice came from the other end. "Good thing you picked the phone up, I was afraid you wouldn't answer."

Josh sighed, knowing they were most likely calling him for an emergency.

"When do I need to get there?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone of voice, slipping his shoes on, grabbing his keys.

"As soon as possible," The nurse replied.

"What's the condition?" He asked as he pulled the front door open, switching his concentration to the emergency ahead.

"The condition is that you're going to save many lives today," The nurse smiled, "You found a cure for cancer."

Josh became lethargic as he heard the words from her lips, "What?"

She giggled into the receiver, "I went to clean up your mess like you had asked me to. When I got in there I decided to see what you were doing. I noticed that your work said that there were no red white blood cells in your mixture, but when I looked in the tube there were millions in there.

"What are you talking about, I looked at the results after I finished and nothing happened." He said in disbelief, afraid that it was just a big misunderstanding.

"Did you check after you spilled vile 6 into the tube?" She asked, picking the tube up.

"No, I left because I just made a bigger mess, that's the whole reason I asked you to clean up for me."

"Well there you have it. You found a cure for cancer, you spilled the vile in and that was the thing it was missing. It caused multiple white blood cells to appear to fight off infection. Now will you just get Andy down here, I thought you wanted to save your wife's life, isn't that what you've spent the last 8 years of your life doing?"

"I do, I mean, I…I'll be there in just minute." He hung up the phone quickly.

Josh ran as fast as he could towards his bedroom and it felt like it was taking forever. It felt like the hallway would never end, like it was a maze. He went to open his mouth to tell Andy but he couldn't even speak, just air would come out.

"Calm down. Take a slow deep breath and tell me what happened." Andy rubbed little circles into his back. She had never seen him like this before, and what scared her the most was that it might be even worse news about her cancer.

Josh sat down on his bed and took a deep breath, "We, you, I…" He stumbled over his words, and inhaled another deep breath. "I…found a cure for your cancer!" He exclaimed.

"What?" she jumped up, "Are you serious?" She started to get excited, but calmed herself down, expecting a fallback.

"We don't have time; I'll explain everything in the car." He grabbed her hand and led her outside, still in her pajamas.

Josh and Andy raced to the hospital, as Josh explained everything to her. She sat in the passenger seat in disbelief as she slowly began to cry.

Josh pulled up to the hospital and didn't even bother parking in a parking space. He ran around to Andy's side and opened her door, rushing her inside.

XxxX

"I can't believe you did it." Andy said shell-shocked, as they prepared her.

"I know me neither." He grabbed onto her hand tightly. "I love you so much." Josh smiled down at his beautiful wife. All his worrying and contemplating was now over and he could move on. They could have kids like they had always dreamt of.

"Are you ready Mrs. Trager?" Another Doctor came in with a needle.

"No." Andy said bluntly.

"What?" Josh's eyes got big. "Why?"

"I want Josh to save me," She gulped, "I want Josh to give it to me,"

"As you wish," The other doctor handed it to him.

Josh smiled; he was holding Andy's life in his hands. "I told you I'd save you," He injected the serum into her body, as she began to become full of life again.

A tear rolled down Andy's cheek as Josh bent down to kiss her, "You're here for a long time,"

"That's just how I wanted it to be," She smiled a true smile for the first time as she returned his passionate kiss.

**4 Months later**

Andy jumped up as she screamed from inside the bathroom, "Josh, come quickly!"

Josh quickly got up, running directly to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, you're going to be a Daddy!" She exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" A smiled crept at the corner of his lips.

She nodded her head in a very Andy-ish way, as her curls bounced, "Dead serious!"

"We're going to be parents?" Josh said aloud. "We're going to be parents!" He screamed as she laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, we are!" He pulled her into a deep kiss.

Everything worked out after all.

**The End.**

**-Well this didn't feel like my best chapter ever! But, I did like it, and I hope you did too. So…like always pleaseeeeee review!!**

**Much love,**

**Chelsea**


End file.
